


Dirty Hands

by sorakeii (orphan_account)



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sorakeii
Summary: Dally/Darry is so soft and sweet Darry taking care of Dally after fights and her giving her a soft kiss on her forehead (yeah I also applied my fem headcannons)





	Dirty Hands

It was another hot day in Tulsa. 

Darry was currently working on the new train track at work. She didn't feel too enthusiastic today because she and Ponygirl got into another petty fight. (What was it about again?). Her pals were asking her some questions since she had the most experience on the site. She usually gave tips on how to do certain things but today... she was a little fed up. 

She was laying some boards down when she saw a familiar figure walking clumsly down the track below. "Hey down there!" She yelled at the figure as she squinted.

They just kept walking. Darry heard the train whistle closer. She looked at the figure walking closer to the oncoming train. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!?" She shouted as she ran to go save who ever that was. 

She sprinted as she heard the train come closer. Darry leaped at the figure, the train whistle shouting in her ear. They both crashed to the ground with a large thud. She looked down at the person that she saved, huffing. "Dally?" She whispered as she brushed her hair back out of her eyes.

Dally grunted and clutched her stomach. "I don't feel so hot..." Darry sighed as she brushed herself off and picked the other up bridal style. 

She carried her to her truck, placing her in safely. She walked around the blue pick-up and hopped in the driver's seat. She sighed, knowing that if she takes time off now she might get laid off. It was hard finding a good job that could support her family these days. She glanced at the sleeping Dallas, then back up at the roof of the car, closing her eyes. 

"Dallas... you're lucky I have a heart." She looked back at the road and drove off. 

While they were driving home they had to stop on the side of the ride so Dally can throw up. Darry pat her back as she frowned. They both got back in the car and drove off.

Darry decided that the best place to go was home since she doesn't really like going to Bucks. She rolled up to the front yard, the truck abruptly stopped. She carried Dally into the house, laying her onto her own bed. Darry took off the other's leather jacket jeans, and shoes. She gave her one of her other shirt the was kinda too big on her. 

She felt Dally's forehead with the back of her hand. She has a fever... great. Darry sighed as she looked at the blonde, her hardened face now calm and resting. Darry notice that her sisters weren't at home yet. Darry shrugged and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge. She pulled out a six pack of beer and popped open the top.

"Well at least I get a day off." She turned on the TV and took a heavy swig of beer. It had been almost 30 minutes and Darry was drunker that she had ever been. She had down one and a half packs of beer. 

Dally feet padded across the wooden floor. Darry glanced at Dally as she waved her over.

"Hey Dally..." Dally whispered a soft but raspy 'hello'. 

Darry offered Dally a opened beer. Dally took it, chugging it. She plopped next to her on the couch. They just sat there, silently, until Dallas felt herself submerge under a wave of of drunken stupor. "I'm tired." Darry sighed.

Dally slumped over, her eyes glassy.

More silence.

"Dally... what were you doing out on that train track?" Dally rest her chin on her hand, her hair drooping in front of her face. 

"Did you really want to-" she was interrupted by Dally turning abruptly.

"Yes! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I'm sick of living! My life is a fuckin nightmare that I can't wake up from...." Tears stream down her face as she made a stressed out groan, she leaned back against the wall. 

She scoffed roughly, "I don't know why the hell Johnny looked up to me.."

Darry was in shock. She didn't know that Dally felt like that. Darry also didn't know that she was such an emotional drinker. She knew that she hated her life, now that was clearly apparent...

Darry moved her hand to caress her back. Dally sniffed and wiped her tears roughly. Darry turned her head to face her. She hugged her tightly. "Fuck." she sobbed into her shoulder.

Dally fell asleep in her arms soon after.  
Darry carried her back to the bedroom. She placed Dally down on the bed. Darry laid down next to her, the soft blanket fluttering down. She noticed a few scars on her arms. Curious, she inched close and lifted her shirt a little to expose the scars on her back. They varied from big gashes to small cuts and bruises. 

Darry gently traced the deep cuts. She remembered the big gash across her back, and where it came from. Dally got in a fight with some Soc girl. She had her boyfriend come and beat the hell out of her. Dally had to get he back stitched up by Darry. Dally shuddered. Darry leaned closer to brush her hand across her back. Dally rolled over.

Darry swallowed as her shaky, drunken hand caressed her cheek. Darry's thumb inched closer to her lips. Her calloused hands dragging along Dally's face. Soft. She leaned closer and her lips caressed her forehead. Dally let out a sleeping sigh. Darry closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue but I'll need you guys to at least tell me I should continue or not. It would also be helpful if you leave ideas too!


End file.
